


【追凌】惩罚R18

by luoyanwen562020000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyanwen562020000/pseuds/luoyanwen562020000





	【追凌】惩罚R18

手臂上的伤口又裂开了。金凌倒吸一口冷气，看了眼自己手臂上的伤，熟练地扯了衣服布条，撕下捆在伤口处扎紧。大意了。金凌在内心嘀咕了一下，想着待会儿又要被某人叨叨了，又撇了撇嘴。

 

他从树干上跳下来，脚刚落地还没站稳就被人抱在了怀里。突如其来的拥抱让金凌吓了一跳，下意识挣扎了起来。

 

“别动。”耳畔传来熟悉的声音，有少年人的特征，又带有些低沉。金凌一听是蓝思追的声音，松了口气放松了警惕，嘴上却依旧不饶人：“蓝思追你放开我......”

 

“蓝思追......你在干什么......”金凌喘着气推搡着蓝思追的肩膀，蓝思追的吻太过激烈，让金凌险些被吻得晕了过去。一阵疼痛从手臂传来，金凌倒吸了一口冷气，让蓝思追也停下了动作，顺着金凌的目光看去，那条包扎手臂伤口的布条溢出了血，鲜血淋漓顺着手臂流下，触目惊心，一下一下也痛击着蓝思追的心。

 

“疼吗。”极尽温柔似是流水一般的声音响起，抚慰着金凌的内心，蓝思追取了药箱，轻柔撕扯开了凝固的染血布条，上药，包扎，让金凌轻而易举地就沦陷了进去。

 

“不疼......”金凌鬼使神差地应了一声，呆呆地看着人，等他回过神时，嘴唇又被人吻住了，这次的吻比上次的更急促和粗鲁，甚至带有些霸道的意味，像是要将金凌拆吃入腹。金凌慌了，有些害怕想推开人，奈何蓝思追力气过大，被自己推了几下几乎纹丝不动。

 

就在金凌想着怎么溜走的时候，蓝思追已经先一步将手撩向人后脑勺下垂的青丝，轻轻撩拨开，顺着脖颈一路向下探进衣服抚摸着人后背，满意地感受着人轻微的颤抖。

 

“阿凌......”蓝思追轻轻叫唤着怀中美人，另一只手也伸进人前面的衣服里，轻轻触碰了几下微挺的红果，在听到人压制不住的呻吟声后，一把扯开了人的衣物——

 

眼前的一幕直刺激着人的眼球，甚至可以说是引人犯罪。少年人青涩的眉眼和反应，加上同样青涩的身材，无一不是在考验人的定力。

 

“阿凌，阿凌。”蓝思追似乎很喜欢喊金凌的名字，尤其是在金凌动情的时候，喊的很平凡。金凌白嫩的身子上都是蓝思追留下的吻痕，粉嫩的印子很是晃眼。

 

而金凌对于蓝思追的叫唤也迷迷糊糊应着，伸手抓紧着人有些散乱的衣物，抬眼茫然一瞥，竟伸手取下了在人额头的云纹抹额，也同样将蓝思追的魂也瞥了过来。蓝思追看了一眼在金凌手上的抹额，笑了笑，将抹额绑在人手上放到身后扎紧，伸手抚摸着没了阻碍的细腻肌肤，俯下身吻上了那淡色的乳首，舌尖轻轻舔弄起来，直将人弄得神魂颠倒，娇喘连连。

 

金凌被人伺候得晕头转向，丧失了思考能力，鬼使神差挺起了胸，双腿缠上人腰间勾紧，愣是将自己往狼嘴里送。蓝思追见了顿时心情大好，认为是金凌潜意识里接受了自己这样的行为。他一路从乳首舔吻至人小腹，在人肚脐眼处舔了一圈后，继续向下——

 

金凌被这等刺激吓了一跳回了神，看着蓝思追的脑袋在自己小腹那里，连声音都带上了惊慌：“蓝思追......你在那里......干嘛......”

 

蓝思追笑了笑，将人反过来放在床上，在人小腹处垫了个枕头，能清晰地看到这两团白骚肉，以及那若隐若现的粉嫩穴口。金凌惊叫出声，还未来得及动作，身下未经人事的地方就被插入了一根手指。

 

读书人的手指骨架分明，指甲修剪圆滑，在捧着内部骚肉的地方也并没有强烈的不适感，金凌在被突然的刺入疼痛了一阵之后，竟隐隐约约找着了快感，扭动着臀部摇摆吞吃起来。

 

蓝思追微微瞪大了眼睛，而后笑得像一只偷腥的猫一样，加塞了一根手指直直往里面探了进去，顿时四周的媚肉都压了上来，如此紧致，不难想象要是将自己那活儿插进去会是怎样一番销魂蚀骨。金凌嗯嗯啊啊地喘息着，身体带来的刺激快感已经阻断了金凌的思考能力，他现在完全依靠着本能去反应，身上被蓝思追的捣鼓渐渐泛上了粉色。

 

“嗯啊......”金凌的喘息无非是蓝思追最好的媚药，动作也随之粗暴了起来，直抵进人最深的地方抠挖起来，搅得穴内水声淫靡。再一下抽出来时，带出了满满的花液，穴口还残留着些许液体，晶莹剔透挂在上面色情得很。蓝思追迫不及待地解开了裤子，掏出那肿胀地过分的狰狞巨物，对准人刚刚开拓好的穴口，缓缓往里面插去——

 

“啊......”金凌挺直了腰背叫出了声，瞪大了双眼。蓝思追这活儿可远远比两根手指要粗的多，金凌的小穴一下被撑得满满的，臀部不自然地翘起了一个色情的弧度，肉浪掀滚。

 

蓝思追一下一下地挺弄，听着身下人或轻或重的呻吟喘息，满足地抚摸着人的后背与臀部，揉捏着，弹琴一般在人肌肤上跳跃。在人有些凸起的地方狠狠研磨过去，蓝思追听见了金凌突然拔高变了调的娇呼，他故意放缓了动作，慢慢顶弄那块地方，果然金凌受不住了：“蓝思追......蓝思追你快点动啊......”

 

“好啊，阿凌想要，思追一定给......不过......”蓝思追忽然停在了那里，看着金凌难耐地扭动腰臀，一副饥渴的模样，笑了起来，“阿凌要喊我什么呢？喊对了就给你噢。”

 

“不就......蓝思追嘛......”金凌赌气地回了一句，见人不动只好蹭着那人在自己体内的物体缓解一下自己的欲望，殊不知这样的举动差点将蓝思追逼得射在他体内。

 

“阿凌再想想。”蓝思追咬紧牙关才忍着没射，声音嘶哑低沉。

 

“思追......思追哥哥......”金凌快被逼疯了，只好捂着脸叫了一声，那边蓝思追愣了一愣，似是没想到金凌这么快就败下阵来，白送上来的美人自然是要拆吃入腹的，于是便突然加急了速度抽插起来。

 

不知过了多久，蓝思追依旧在金凌的身上不知疲倦地索要，而身下人已经累的气喘吁吁，连喘息呻吟的声音都变了调，但就算这样，蓝思追还是不想放过他，一想到金凌不爱惜自己的身体受了伤，蓝思追就生气的不行，然而他还是考虑到了金凌，并没有碰到那处伤口，而那处伤口经过了良好的处理后也没再溢血。

 

“阿凌乖，我们一起......”蓝思追的声音在耳边响起，金凌的臀部被摆高，活像个求欢的小兽。手指掐住翘臀嫩肉，蓝思追频率极快地来回猛插，花液四溅，小穴也被研磨得楚楚可怜，红肿的不行。

 

终于，蓝思追有了想射的念头，抵在人深处狠狠射了一肚子精水，将被自己干晕过去的金凌揽在怀里亲吻，爱不释手地抱着嗅闻人身上好闻的香味，以及自己遗留在上面的，属于自己的香味。

 

“阿凌，我心悦你。”


End file.
